I Trusted You
by Little Minamino
Summary: I sat there in that alley and watched you. You with your cold black eyes and frozen face.-Edward's thoughts on Roy following the death of Maria Ross. No Yaoi. Parental!RoyEd if you squint
1. I Trusted You

**I Trusted You**

* * *

><p>I sat there in that alley and watched you. You with your cold black eyes and frozen face. How could you? How could you do it? You had to know that Ross was innocent, she would never have killed Hughes and yet you…why?<p>

And when I asked, you wouldn't even tell me. You hit me, chastised me, and lectured me as if it was _my_ fault. As if you were the innocent one and I was the wrong one. But is it wrong to value human life?

You used to value human life. Or at least I thought you did. I thought you learned something from Ishval, about how blindly following orders wasn't a good thing. I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong.

And so I sat there in that alley and watched you. I wondered how you could live with yourself. How could you look so calm? Didn't you feel even the slightest shred of guilt? Of regret? Did you even once think that you might have been wrong?

How could you talk in that lifeless, dead voice? How could you look like you hadn't just killed someone? And not just someone, Lieutenant Ross! I knew Ross and I know she was a good person. But you killed her. I bet you didn't even think about it and it makes me wonder, did she really try to resist? Or did you just say that to cover up what you did?

I wish I knew.

Just yesterday I wouldn't have believed you capable of cold blooded murder. Hell, just an hour before I found you in that alley with Ross's charred corpse I wouldn't have believed it. And if anyone tried to tell me you were, I'd have punched him so hard all his teeth would fall out.

So why?

You're a jerk and a bastard. A morally bankrupt colonel with a God complex. But you're not a bad guy. You're not. I know you're not!

So why?

After everything I've been through in my life, all the pain and fear, the sense of abandonment and shame, I thought I had finally found a place where I would be safe. I knew the military was dangerous, I knew I could die at any time, it just never bothered me before. Because I knew I could count on you to have my back. Because I knew I could trust you.

But I can't trust you anymore. Not after this. And I think that's what hurts the most because after my mom died I never really trusted anyone. Not even Teacher. Not completely. Not anyone but you.

But you let me down.

I trusted you and you let me down.

I trusted you.

* * *

><p>End I Trusted You<p>

Kaliea: I was watching Brotherhood again (because it's freaking awesome!) when I came across the episode where Ed thought that Mustang had killed Ross. The look of absolute betrayal in Ed's eyes was just…wow. It was so profound that I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I'm thinking about doing a companion fic to this in Roy's POV and maybe another with Alphonse but it depends on the reviews I get and whether or not people would be interested. Let me know either way, kay? Ciao!


	2. Don't Look At Me Like That

**Don't Look At Me Like That**

* * *

><p>When the MP's arrived I was purposely vague and cold as I explained my actions, trying to pretend I couldn't feel your condemning eyes watching me.<p>

Don't look at me like that.

I'm not the bad guy here. It may look that way, but I'm not. You should know me better than that. Do you really think I could be capable of such a thing? That I would really murder someone so obviously innocent?

I guess you do, or you wouldn't sit there and stare at me like your whole world just ended. I wouldn't though. I promised after Ishval that I would never be blinded by orders again, and I've stuck to that. I don't sacrifice innocents to my cause and I never will. You should know that Fullmetal. You should know that because it's something I told you and your brother, even if you don't realize it.

There are a lot of things you should know, things I've tried to tell you. A lot of them you heard, but others you didn't and I couldn't make it obvious because people were watching us. They wanted to make sure that the Upstart Colonel didn't secure the loyalty of such a powerful 'weapon'.

Looking at you now I guess I should have tried harder. There were other ways I could have told you things. Ways that weren't so obvious to nosey observers. Things that you and your brother deserved to know.

Things like this.

I didn't want you to see this, Ed. Either of you. You weren't supposed to know what happened here until we were safely alone and I could explain it properly. Why do you always have to be so reckless and charge in where you shouldn't?

I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but we've known each other a long time. I've never been anything but honest with you. I'm still the same person you always thought I was. The Jerk, the Bastard, and whatever else you've labeled me as. So you know, deep down, that I'm not the bad guy.

But if you have to think that then yell, scream, even cry. Run away from here and hide. Quit the military, turn in your watch, or transfer to a different command. I don't care what you do.

Just don't look at me like that.

* * *

><p>Kaliea: So here's Roy's POV. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations :) I'm planning an Al version but he's a bit harder to read than Ed and Roy so it might take a bit longer than this one. Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
